Married at 18
by clumsy-azn
Summary: To those of you who don't get to visit my profile much, here's an FYI: I'm getting this story redone. Don't worry. I'll try my best to...uhm, make it the best! :


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters

* * *

**A/N: hehe. another story from me, i started this like a month ago i think. i was in the mood to write a funny story so i made one. but i'll let you be the judge of that. yes, i will still update I.L.Y.F.A.A. holy shit! that's a f'ing long title. lol. thankfully this one is shorter. hope you like it! oh and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

JUST MY LUCK!

CHP.1 What to Do…?

"Hey Half-breed! Go to the market and buy me some soy sauce. Oh and some sushi too!" Sesshomaru yelled over his shoulder, in his couch.

InuYasha groaned coming out of his room. "Are you crazy? It's…" He turned his head to a wall clock near him. "It's 10:00! Go get it yourself if you're so damn hungry!" He yelled out angrily at his brother for interrupting his studying…well, nap.

Sesshomaru snorted as he flipped from channel to channel on the TV screen.

"Do you want me to tell father that you've been sleeping instead of studying like father asked you to?"

"Keh. Go ahead. Where's your proof?" Crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"In this disc." He stated, still in his couch, eyes still glued on the TV., holding up a DVD disc with his 2 fingers waving it in the air making the hanyou see.

His eyes widened, following the disc's movements as Sesshomaru flinged it back and forth with his hand.

InuYasha shook his head. He was getting dizzy just looking at it.

"I-it's probably blank anyway!" He said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"Probably. Probably not. We'll let father decide that." He taunted as he brought the disc up to his own face eyeing it.

He smirked as he glanced behind, seeing inuyasha's face pale a bit.

"Fine!" He said giving in. "But don't expect the sushi to be fresh, _dear brother…_He muttered under his breath as he began walking into his room to change.

"It better fresh or do you want father to know about this?..._little brother." _He said over his shoulder flinging the disc back and forth again, taunting the young hanyou.

'_Damn him and his youkai hearing!' _he mentally thought as he put a red hoodie over his head, changed out of his red shorts and putting on a random jean from his 'jean pile' on the floor.

He grunted, walking over the hills of his clothes.

When he finally reached the door handle, he sighed looking back at the piles of clothes in his room then turned his head back around.

"what the…FU-!" A whole army of shirts and pants attacked him burying him alive in their fabric.

InuYasha emerged from his 'grave' looking like a zombie which has just risen from their grave.

"Shit…Dad is gonna kill me…" He said to himself looking at pile from pile from hill to hill made up of his clothes.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG?" he heard Sesshomaru yell from out the door.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice to find his exit to freedom from this battlefield.

"AHA!" He said with a victorious grin turning the knob then with his hanyou speed, dashed out the door to exit his house.

Sesshomaru smirked hearing the front door close.

"Sucker. Gets him every time." He smirked flinging the empty disc across the couch.

He turned his head back to the television screen.

A female's singing voice came from the t.v. speakers. The screen showed clouds, with the singer still singing. A black strip came through the screen with the words 'H2o, CRYING OUT IN THE CENTER OF THE WORLD' below it. (A/N: A Japanese drama I watch. Really sad. Wait….sesshomaru watches dramas? 0o)

* * *

"Damn. What an asshole!" He grunted holding a bag of groceries in his right hand while his left hand was jammed in his jean pocket. Of course he bought some ramen for him too explaining why the bag seemed so big and bulky. 

InuYasha continued muttering curses for his _dear brother _as he walked down the almost empty sidewalks.

One or two cars would pass by down the streets from time to time, but still, it felt like ghost town. He fastened his pace a bit, he wasn't scared or anything!...it was just this place was giving him the creeps. I mean come on! Anybody would be scared- I mean creeped out in this ghost town too.

"Nooo! Give-give me more!..."

"Huh?" He stopped and turned his gaze from the streets to the tent bar.

"Please, that's enough! You've drunken enough." A loud crash was sounded from the tent bar. He was caught by surprise a bit, but stayed silent, not wanting to get caught.

He carefully walked next to the tent bar to get a better listen.

"Kagome, please, you are being too rash." He heard a man speak softly. Judging by the voice, that man seemed about in his late 40s.

"Look, you are scaring the customers away-Hey! Wait! Don't go!"

InuYasha was about to peer inside but he quickly went back to his earlier position as about 5 people walk quickly out, whispering things to the other as they walked out the tent bar.

"Hey. That girl must be mad!" A skinny man in glasses whispered.

"I know! Did you see her gulping all those sake bottles…all at once no less!" A woman in her 20s replied astonished also.

"Yeah, all 10 of 'em!" a spiky-haired guy said with the same astonishment in his face holding up his hands to show 10 fingers.

"mmhmm…I'm surprised the girl isn't out unconscious yet." A fairly meaty guy with the smallest eyes said crossing his arms.

"But…I feel sorry for her. She must have been very depressed to be drinking like that." A woman in her 20s also said softly glancing back inside the tent.

Then they all left chattering away about something else.

InuYasha watched after their retrieving forms then turned back ready to leave.

InuYasha growled lowly to himself, finding it EXTREMELY hard to contain the curiosity bursting inside of him.

"No look what you gone and done Kagome! I'm sorry, but you have to leave." He heard the old man yell then lowered to a soft voice.

"Fine! Who needs this Damn place anyway! I'm leaving hiccup for a better place! hiccup with better dr-drinks too!"

Hearing some footsteps coming out, he gulped, afraid that this girl would just come out and attack him. He knew how people got when they got drunk….

And he wasn't going to stick around and find out.

"Hey!-Hey you!" He heard the girl yell after him. Too late.

He gulped nervously and turned slightly around.

He screamed in surprise making him drop his bag, finding the girl right in his face.

She looked like about his age. She wore tight fitting jeans with a fitting white t-shirt with a small dark blue gym sweater over it.

She had obsidian colored hair tied up in a high ponytail w/ her bangs cascading her forehead, with brown chocolate eyes you could drown in.

Her skin was fair. And her body…well InuYasha didn't mind, looking her up and down with perverted eyes.

He shook his head of that thought and gently pushed her off of him, making her fall on the ground softly.

He felt guilty turning back. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down a bit at the girl.

She was…crying!

He widened his eyes. Why would she be crying? He didn't push her that hard…did he?

"Hey, Don't cry!" He said in a rather high pitched voice, crouching down not knowing what to do.

"sniff please-please, don't leave me…" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. She instantly fell unconscious, her head bowed down against his arm.

"Hey…hey…wake up!" He said one hand on her shoulder while the other slapped her lightly to wake her up.

"It's no use. She's completely out cold." He turned his eyes from the girl to the old man standing behind her.

InuYasha gawked then he turned his wide eyes on the girl in his arms once again.

"O-out cold?" He said quietly to himself.

"I know this is too much too ask, but could you let her sleep over at your house? I don't know where she lives and there's no use waking her up and asking her since she's out." The old man begged.

InuYasha gave a low sigh rolling his eyes. _'Great…_' He turned his eyes back to the girl in his arms again.

His eyes softened after looking at her. She seemed so peaceful. He slightly turned his head to the side taking in the sight of her, he smiled a bit.

His smile turned into a frown. _'How will I get her into the house with Sesshomaru and dad there. Dad…will explode. Oh yeah bringing in a drunken girl to the house.. And Sesshomaru hates humans…ha! Like I give a care what he thinks. But he can't find out. He'll rat on me again…what to do…what to do…?'

* * *

_

"What to do…" He said out loud in the empty sidewalks as he carried the girl on his back.

She was as light as a feather…for him since he was half demon and all. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, making his face feel hot.

The smell of alcohol entered his nose and he scrunched up his face in distaste.

"Wow, you really did drink a lot." He said to the unconscious girl on his back.

They kept on walking, almost to their destination.

The cold crisp, air whipped at his face. He felt himself vibrate. It was the girl. She was shivering. He gave a worried look, she then gave a tiny moan and snuggled close to him, tightening her hold around his neck.

His face felt hot, actually, his whole body just felt like an oven. His heart was racing. He could even hear his heart thumping from within his heart. She gave a contented sigh as she snuggled into him, feeling warmer.

His face was tainted with red as he walked along quicker to get out of the cold.

He gave a sigh of relief as he saw his house up ahead.

But his smile faded thinking 'what to do' again.

He grunted lowly turning his head slightly back to look at the sleeping girl.

'_I can't just leave her here in the cold.' _He thought looking at her, then back at his house.

He spotted a light at the side. He walked over there, taking a better look. It was his room! He left the window open! He brightened up, straightening himself.

He ran to his house and jumped up the tree next to his room. He peered inside the room, sighing. The room was still a mess. He just hoped his father wasn't home yet to see this mess he calls a room.

He carefully put a leg to the window sill then swiftly jumped in the room.

Searching for his bed, He used a leg and kicked out the pile of junk and clothes off of it and laid the girl on his bed. She reached for a pillow and snuggled to it. InuYasha cocked his head looking at her. _She's so adorable. _He thought smiling.

"InuYasha…knock knock Are you there?" He heard his father call from the door.

'_Oh shit!' _He clutched his head not knowing what to do. The door handle was slowly turning. He bit on his claws, searching something to hide.

He quickly took a pile of clothes and junk placing it over the sleeping girl. He just hoped she wouldn't notice when she's asleep. She didn't even flinch. Wow, she's really is out cold.

"InuYasha!" the door opened up to reveal his father, almost looking identical Sesshomaru, only older, and looking more mature.

"InuYasha? I guess he's not here." Looking disappointed closing the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled opening the door again looking inside the messy room. He glanced around the room. Looking from pile to pile and from hill to hills of his stuff and clothes.

His ear twitched hearing the front door close. "INUYASHAAAA!" He yelled red-faced turning around not wanting to look at the awful mess anymore.

* * *

'_Uh-oh.' _InuYasha thought reaching again for the door handle wanting to run away. 

"Hold it right there! Now, tell me what the hell happened to your room!" He pit out angrily making inuyasha back away a bit.

"I-I'll clean it up!" He said shrinking back in his father's angry form.

His father sighed shaking his head in dismay.

"Honestly, how do you think your mother would think of you, looking at you right now…" He said saddening turning his head to a picture frame of his lovely wife.

InuYasha, sensing his father's anger suddenly change to sadness, looked saddened also looking at the picture frame with his father.

"10 years since she's been gone…" His father muttered under his breath. InuYasha turned to his father, knowing exactly what he said. She died when InuYasha was only 9 years old.

Sesshomaru never really cared much for her, since she was human. She wasn't really his mother anyway, his birth mother died long ago.

She was a demon, making him a full demon. With inuyasha's human mother, he was half-demon. So, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were half-brothers.

His father turned to him, asking, "Did you study?"

"Huh?-uhh…." InuYasha said scratching his head. His father arched a brow and was about to yell something at him once again but was stopped.

"Father! Wow…I didn't know you got home! How was work?" Sesshomaru smiled putting an arm around his shoulder.

InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a look that said, 'why are you helping me?'

Knowing that look, Sesshomaru glared and hissed out, "where's my sushi?"

InuYasha widened his eyes looking down at his hands, they were empty.

'_Shit, I must have…

* * *

_

"Oh that kagome!" A man in his late 40s with traditional clothing and a moustache muttered picking up the broken glass bottle on the floor.

He went back and placed it in a big black trash bag.

He tied the knot on it, he lifted up with 2 hands trying as hard as he could to carry it outside without it busting open on him.

"There!" He said aloud dusting off some invisible dirt off his hands, he whistled back.

His stomach yelled out in hunger. He clutched it, laughing dryly.

"Man, I'm hungry…" He said looking down at his stomach.

He heard a ruffling sound and looked up from his stomach to see a white grocery bag on the floor.

"Huh?" He walked suspiciously over at it. He poked at it, afraid what was in it. When he didn't get a reaction of it being anything dangerous. He peered inside. His face suddenly brightened.

"Ha-ha, food!" He said grabbing the bag, walking back to his tent bar.

"Mmm…Sushi!" He smiled lifting the bag to his face, searching for more food.

* * *

'…_forgotten it at the tent bar.' _He mentally thought smacking his forehead. He laughed wryly at Sesshomaru, getting a glare in response, InuYasha gulped afraid what he thought Sesshomaru was going to do would come true… 

Sesshomaru smiled at his father, his arms still slung around his shoulders.

His father arched an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "Oh yeah, InuYasha…" He turned back his head smiling at him.

"How was your nap earlier?" He finished. InuYasha sent him a death glare, promising him a slow and painful death.

Sesshomaru gave him a mocking smile as he let go of his father. He jumped in surprise, seeing his father's face darken.

"Nap!" He yelled turning his burning gaze to InuYasha.

InuYasha edged away slowly. His father growled, grabbing a giant bamboo near him.

InuYasha gulped, now turning and running screaming for his life.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" His father yelled swinging the giant bamboo over his head.

Sesshomaru with an emotionless face as the father and son ran across the house.

"How boring." He said then yawned, stretching walking back to his room.

_**BOOM! **_

Everyone ceased as they heard a large crash sound coming from the upstairs.

Everyone had suspicious looks, except for InuYasha. InuYasha gulped afraid that the girl had woken up and made a fuss or freaked out or something.

"What…was that?" Sesshomaru was the first one to speak, looking curious upstairs.

"A burglar?" His father tightened his hold on the bamboo now starting to run upstairs with Sesshomaru following him to back him up.

"No! Wait!" InuYasha yelled after them, but they took no heed and kept on going upstairs.

InuYasha ran after them, afraid that he would be too late.

When he got there, his father was checking every room. He was about a few centimeters to his door handle when InuYasha got in his way.

"Listen, dad. You must be hearing things!" He smiled wryly, waving his hands shooing them away form his room.

They both gave him skeptical looks, exchanged glances and his father pushed him aside.

He turned on the knob slowly at first….

_Dammit…_ he thought worry all over his face.

His father turned it all the way and pushed it wide open!...they both gasped at what they saw before them…

* * *

**A/N: so how was it? good, bad, sorta bad/ sorta good? tell me! review! oh yeah...i'm having a poll**

**SHOULD I PUT KIKYO IN THIS STORY? (Oh and don't forget i'm a kikyo hater, so there will be some kikyo bashing )**

**A. Hell no! i don't even wanna even look at her name!**

**B. Yes! As long as YOu do some MAJOR kikyo bashing!**

**C. Yes, but just as a minor/annoying character. **

**okay copy which one you want and paste it as part as ur review! **

**please and thank you!**


End file.
